


Love I: Lily

by DelphiPsmith



Series: Sonnet Cycle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, First Love, Lost Love, Poetry, Power Play, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Lily: how it was, and how it ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love I: Lily

Love I: Lily

From childhood’s hour you were all to me:  
I lived for your warm hand in mine to clasp.  
True friend, companion, lover yet to be –  
Your heart I thought I held within my grasp.

Two as one, we roamed the bright world over,  
I reveled in your wit, your lively grace,  
Your eyes like jewels, green as white-starred clover,  
Thief of my breath the smile upon your face.

Did you know then that I would let you go,  
That first love I’d so easily forsake?  
A gambler betting all on his last throw,  
I traded love for power’s empty sake.

I killed what I should have died to protect;  
So murdered too all shred of self-respect.


End file.
